


【团兵】PAINLESS TORTURE

by belovedhuanandherstand



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhuanandherstand/pseuds/belovedhuanandherstand
Summary: 我是替身使者。我负责补档。





	【团兵】PAINLESS TORTURE

Chapter 27

 

 

穿着白色泡泡裙的女孩在跳舞。

一圈。两圈。三圈。

 

跪在他双腿之间的男孩长得很可爱。

白皙的肌肤，柔软的金发，还有像小鹿一样温顺的蓝眼睛。利威尔很喜欢他，特别是他的口技。当小舌在铃口打着转时，利威尔终于忍不住，掐着男孩的后颈射了出来。利威尔知道阳|具抵着上颚的感觉很痛苦，可比小鹿还温顺的男孩并不介意，最后还把精|液一滴不剩全部吞了下去。

「你没必要做到这个地步。」

他忍不住揉了揉细软的金发，男孩诧异地抬起头望着他，这份温柔对这个男|妓来说有些多此一举。

这个世界上所有的付出都是为了有所回报。这份温顺也是这个道理。

利威尔明白游戏规则。

这个世界上甘愿无条件付出一切的人，恐怕只剩他这一个傻子了。

打发男孩走时利威尔多给他塞了一张钱。男孩笑着接下，在他的脸颊上留下了一个淡淡的吻。这项附加服务并不合客人的心意，利威尔反手擦了擦脸。男孩并不介意，笑着比了个打电话的手势，然后下了楼梯。利威尔目送他远去，理了理稍微有些凌乱的发丝，转身回屋捎上大门。就在这一刹那，一只戴着皮手套的大手抵住了门缝。利威尔大吃一惊，他吃惊的是他竟然没有察觉到有人站在他的身后。

“哟。这么久没见你了，你他妈的果然还是喜欢带把的家伙啊。”

危险的信号瞬间通过利威尔的四肢百骸，他的肌肉和神经立即绷紧。转过身，他看见了那顶熟悉的破帽子，布满了恶心的油渍还破了个洞。还有那张长满络腮胡的蠢脸，随着他走近的脚步声，烟味混合着酒味的腐败气味顺势涌入了房间。他的眼神像老鹰一般犀利，直勾勾地盯着利威尔。

利威尔最厌恶的就是这个眼神了。因为面前的男人只会用这种眼神打量他，也只有他敢用这种眼神看他，至今从未变过。

「凯尼，滚进来再说话。」

 

-砰-

没人介意香槟酒的软木塞应该是怎么开的，反正瓶口已经被砸碎了，白色的绵密泡沫哗哗流了一地。凯尼急忙凑上前吮了两口，另一只手胡乱往桌上抓了一个喝水用的玻璃杯慌忙往里倒。利威尔送给他一个大白眼，然后甩了甩手示意他别再糟蹋另一个杯子了。凯尼心领神会，一手举着杯子一手抱着酒瓶一屁股倒进利威尔的单人沙发里。

利威尔靠墙站着，嫌恶地皱起了眉头。

「你他妈究竟想干嘛？」

凯尼对这赤裸裸的厌恶熟视无睹，还抓起遥控器看起了电视。正当他叼着烟掏出兜里的打火机时，利威尔彻底爆发了。他像一只豹子猛地扑向凯尼，一拳直击男人的面门，男人偏了偏头躲开了，拳风却让他的帽子掉落在地上。

“哇哦哇哦，你就是这样欢迎自己的舅舅的么？真是令我无比高兴！”

凯尼立马弯腰拾起自己的帽子，可等他坐正，一把匕首已经架在了他的脖子上。

「我只说一遍，我没空陪你玩游戏，有屁快放。」

“快把你的小刀片收起来，我晚上请你吃披萨还不成么？”

真他妈的是对牛弹琴。

利威尔放弃了抵抗，默默地走到房门口开始穿鞋，准备去外面跑两圈冷静冷静。

“你知道那个光头吗？叫...叫马特维吧好像，他死在监狱里了。”

利威尔默默地系着鞋带，没有应声。

“真是可怜的家伙，要死也死得好看一点嘛，竟然是被鞋带勒死的，作为一个大佬真是晚节不保。”

「你如果是来发讣告的话那我就先走了。」

利威尔已经握住门把手了，凯尼立马叫住了他，同时不忘干了一杯酒。

“哎哎，别急着走啊！我跟你说，这个光头死得太不是时候了，我还有货压在他手里呢，全泡汤了。”

「这么说那些PX-428是你的？」

凯尼郑重其事地点了点头，利威尔一声冷笑。

「哈。真他妈活该。我帮不了你。」

“你是帮不了我，但是你的警察男朋友帮的了我啊。”

凯尼轻描淡写的一句话却让利威尔如坠冰窟。他转过身看着凯尼，男人正用两根手指翻转着他的帽子，锋利的眼神似乎可以把利威尔当场刺穿。

“去找你的警察男朋友，告诉他你能坐光头的位置。好了，我们就这样愉快地决定了。”

「不。我不会去的。」

利威尔冷淡的回答显然引起了凯尼的不满。他夹着帽子起身环顾了一圈利威尔的小屋，没什么家居摆设，而且收拾得很干净。当他走到书柜前时，他被一个小小的八音盒吸引了。八音盒里有个穿着白色泡泡裙的跳舞女孩，可是上发条的部位已经断了，这个女孩再也跳不了舞了。

「凯尼，我警告你别碰它。」

利威尔的声音冷得就像坚冰。凯尼叹了口气，把帽子戴好。

“利威尔，你知道我最后悔的是什么吗？我一个大老爷们儿好不容易把你拉扯这么大，结果你和你那个下贱的老妈一样还是喜欢吃男人的鸡|巴。如果时间可以倒流的话我绝对不会让你在她身边待到7岁，还有这个操|蛋的八音盒，我当时就应该从你手里抢下来摔在地上踩个粉粉碎...”

「够了！！」

一句怒吼声后的房间格外宁静。

利威尔轻轻的拉开了门，他站在门边没有看凯尼一眼，男人却很识相，整了整帽子大步朝门外走去。

“听说你的警察男朋友相中了光头以前的副手，那个叫什么斯基的垃圾。别怪舅舅我没提醒过你，要好好把握机会哦。”

 

-嗒-

门轻轻地合上了。

利威尔摸了摸脸颊，竟然是湿的。

他想他的“警察男朋友”了，可是他没勇气见他。

虽然他就在离自己一条街之隔的公寓里，拉开窗帘就能见到他卧室里熟悉的鹅黄灯光。

 

 

TBC


End file.
